Christmas at the Hyperion
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: The sequel to Demon Hunters. Chris, Connor and Luke go to the Hyperion for Christmas. However while there Buffy arrives to see Angel but she doesn’t know about Spike being Angel’s mate and she doesn’t know about Connor and Luke. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: This is an Angel and Charmed story.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: Mature

Author: Touch of the Wind

**Warning: Some Buffy Bashing however all will turn out well in the end.**

Pairings: FredxWesley AngelxSpike CordeliaxGunn and ChrisxConnor

Summary: Sequel to Demon Hunters. Chris, Connor and Luke go to the Hyperion for Christmas. However while there Buffy arrives to see Angel but she doesn't know about Spike being Angel's mate and she doesn't know about Connor and Luke. 

**Chapter One**

Connor smiled and waved at the small crowd in front of the Hyperion. Chris gave a laugh from the driver's seat as he saw Spike jump onto Angel's back so he was the tallest of the group and begin to wave frantically at them.

"Christmas is going to be interesting," Chris said with a grin. Connor gave a laugh and turned to see Luke sleeping peacefully in the back. His little boy was now 2 years old and the little boy was ecstatic to spend Christmas in LA. Luke had taken a liking to Spike.

Pulling up outside the hotel they climbed out and accepted hugs from everyone. Once the initial greetings were over, Spike and Angel moved to help Connor with Luke while the others helped with the luggage. They all entered the hotel and headed towards the sofa; once sitting on various sofas and chairs they settled down to talk about everything and anything.

Spike and Angel were content to sit silently, Spike in Angel's arms and Luke in Spike's arms. They both watched the child sleep and Connor knew that they did wonder what they would be doing had Connor not been kidnapped and they were able to raise him. Cordelia was with Gunn on a sofa talking to Chris about some demon or another. Chris was sitting in a chair with Connor on his lap, his long arms wrapped around his husband's waist. Connor was talking to Wesley and Fred about Luke, he knew his fathers (he considered Spike a father too) were listening in.

"We staying in our usual room?" Connor asked his father suddenly.

"Yeah, I made it up last night," Angel said with a small grin, never taking his eyes off of Luke.

"I helped!" Spike piped up.

"Meaning you sat in a chair while I did everything and you sat telling me what you thought needed to be done," Angel said looking at Spike.

"It helped you though, you are getting forgetful in your old age," Spike said with a teasing grin. Angel just gave a low growl making everyone laugh.

"What do we have planned for the next few days?" Chris asked. He and Connor had already bought all the Christmas presents for everyone so they didn't need to go Christmas shopping.

"Well I thought tomorrow we could just do whatever we fancy," Angel said, "We don't have anything particularly pressing to do. Christmas is 3 days away and everyone I assume has their Christmas shopping done."

"Why do I get the feeling that the last comment was directed at me," Spike muttered at the sleeping Luke.

"I figured that we would try and have a quiet Christmas," Angel explained.

"Sounds good to me," Connor said and he relaxed into Chris's arms smiling when Chris pressed a kiss to his neck.

"What are we going to have for dinner?" Chris asked.

"I have some pizza's to put in the oven," Cordelia said, "Is everyone hungry?" She received nods so grabbing Gunn they went to put them all in the oven.

"Why don't we go and freshen up?" Wesley suggested. Everyone nodded and they all headed up stairs, though Spike stayed with Luke in his arms along with his Sire on the sofa.

Connor and Chris walked into their rooms and Connor grinned when with a flick of his fingers Chris orbed their luggage into their room. Grinning Connor locked their door and pounced on Chris.

**Sex Scene Starts Here**

Then Chris kissed him and Connor responded immediately. Then he felt Chris's tongue run over his lips and he moaned softly as he opened his mouth and Chris's tongue darted in, and started to search around his mouth. They stumbled towards the bed and banged into the side with a bang.

Chris gently pushed Connor onto his back, as he continued to kiss him. Then after a minute he left Connor's swollen lips and moved on to his neck. He started to kiss, lick, nip, and suck on every inch of skin he could find, while Connor moaned.

Then Chris slowly took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, before he continued placing soft kisses down his body, and he smirked as he moved the tip of his tongue along Connor's navel, making him moan. Before he tugged off Connor's trousers and boxers, and he quickly pulled off his own clothes. Connor got up onto all fours and Chris knelt behind him.

He then prepared his lover but not too much because he knew Connor liked it rough recently. He then entered Connor and moaned as his senses dimmed with pleasure; he recovered quickly and began to move with a quick pace making Connor babble.

"Harder! Fuck!" Connor choked out.

"God, Baby!" Chris leaned forward and began to kiss Connor's back whilst pounding hard into the now trembling body below. He grabbed hold of Connor's member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. They writhed together and Connor called out 'Chris' when he came and Chris came a heartbeat later. They collapsed onto the floor and Chris pulled himself out of Connor and raised his hand to Connor's hair and ran his hand through the sweaty locks.

**Sex Scene Ends Here**

"I think we will need a shower," Chris laughed, they both moved from the bed and into the bathroom, they came downstairs 45 minutes after they went up. They smiled as they heard Luke's laughter echoing throughout the lobby along with Spike's. They could smell the pizza's from the kitchen and the quiet murmuring of people chatting in the lobby. Connor noticed that Wesley, Gunn and his father were missing though. Cordelia and Fred were standing by the reception desk and chatting over a notepad Cordelia had in her hand, giggling every so often.

"Where's Dad?" Connor asked as he moved to sit down while Chris moved to grab them some food.

"A call came in," Spike said while he held a wiggling Luke, "Some Demons where hanging outside Lorne's causing trouble."

"Okay," Connor said and gave Chris a smile as he accepted a plate of pizza with some garlic bread on it from the man. Chris sat down on the sofa and grinned when Luke gave a happy squeal at seeing him. Luke was defiantly a Daddy's boy. Chris was Daddy and Connor was known as Pa in public but Chris teasingly called him Mommy in private. Something Spike found hilarious.

Once Connor had finished eating he insisted that he and Chris go up and unpack, though they weren't fooling anyone. They all knew the young couple liked to get as much private time in as they could when they visited because there were many others to take care of Luke. At home Wyatt and Dana often babysat but with Wyatt doing full time work at P3 since Connor and Chris only worked there part time and Dana working full time too it was hard for them to find time, especially if a demon popped in.

Grinning, Chris and Connor darted for the stairs and into their room. They didn't emerge for another hour and when they came downstairs they heard the door open and assumed that Angel and the others were back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spike said with shock in his voice, Chris and Connor moved down and out into the open.

Stood at the door was Buffy with a smile on her face.

"Hello everyone."

TBC…

Please review and let me know what you think. I also have posted this on Twisting the Hellmouth under the same penname. I also have a Fanart story to go with it, it has some pictures I have done and some I think will help the reader, one for example is a picture of what I think Luke looks like. Please take a look and let me know you think of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Last Time:-**_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spike said with shock in his voice, Chris and Connor moved down and out into the open.

Stood at the door was Buffy with a smile on her face.

"Hello everyone,"

00000

Connor and Chris looked between the blonde and Spike, the silence that had suddenly descended over the hotel was broken by a whisper.

"Who is that?" Chris whispered into his husband's ear.

"Buffy Summers, the oldest slayer," Connor said, she wasn't the Slayer who had lived the longest, since she had died twice, that title went to Faith. But she was one of the most successful Slayers and was technically the oldest in the sense she was the Slayer that was chosen first….complicated but it worked.

"Buffy, what are you dong here?" Spike asked.

"I came to see Angel," Buffy said looking at the baby is Spike's arms.

"Why are you holding a baby, Spike?" Buffy said placing her hands on her hips. Who in their right mind would trust Spike with a baby?

"Buffy, I think you should wait in Angel's office while I put this little guy to bed," Spike said in a tone with Buffy knew that she should follow; she wasn't stupid and knew she would have trouble winning in a fight against Spike. So she strode into the office of her former lover and she sat down in one of the chairs while glancing at the papers lying on the desk.

One in particular caught her eye; it was a simple piece of paper, a birth certificate. One that read:

_**Name: Connor **__**Aurelius**_

_**Father: Angel **__**Aurelius**_

_**Mother: Darla Aurelius**_

The baby that was with Spike must have being Connor….whose parents were that bitch Darla and Angel, who hadn't told her about his son. Angel, who said he loved her, never told her he had a SON.

She knew that her and Angel had drifted apart but he could have at least given her a ring, she would have being fine with it, she may have taken some time to come to terms about Darla being the child's mother. She would have been fine…oh who was she kidding….she would have been heartbroken if Angel rang her to tell her.

The door opened and she turned to see Spike walk in followed by two brunette men.

"Angel has a son?" Buffy said straight away.

"Yes," Spike answered looking wearily at the slayer.

"That kid I saw looked like Darla, but I could see no resemblance to Angel…Darla probably just said the brat was his," Buffy said, knowing she was out of line, but it hurt that no-one had told her about Connor.

Suddenly a fist slammed into her nose and a resounding crack was heard, looking up she felt a shiver of fear run up her spine as she looked at the brunette before her. He was lean, his fists were clenched and his blue eyes were looking at her with no emotion. They were the eyes of someone who destroyed.

"Never, _ever_ say anything like that about my mother, you bitch…and never call _my_ son a brat," Connor ground of through his teeth.

He could feel his husband's presence behind him and knew that if Connor hadn't have punched her Chris would have. Spike was standing there, his eyes closed, in his game face holding his demon back at the remark against his family.

"Wait, your son?" Buffy said holding her nose, which thankfully wasn't broken.

"Yes, I am Angel's son, and that child you just called a brat is my son Luke," Connor snarled.

"But you're not a baby!" Buffy exclaimed standing up carefully.

"It's a long story, but I can assure you I am Angel's son," Connor snapped.

"I think it might be easier if you were quiet, Miss Summers," Chris said looking at her with a stern gaze making the Slayer feel like a child, even though Chris was younger than her. Nodding she sat down in the chair.

"I'm going to check on Luke," Connor said and grabbed Chris's hand and pulled him up to their rooms. Spike sighed and sat down across from the Slayer.

"You're lucky Connor didn't kill you for that remark against his son," Spike said as he studied the woman in front of him. Her blonde hair was tied back into a pony tail with a few strands falling free around her make-up free face. She truly was a natural beauty. She was wearing some black jeans and trainers along with a long sleeved white top with a black jacket over it. Buffy Summers had grown into a beautiful woman.

"Why are you here, Buffy?" Spike asked.

"I need to talk to Angel…I know he has things to take care of…but I need to know something," Buffy said quietly, surprising Spike with her timid tone. The Slayer was really worrying over something.

"Angel will be back soon; do you want some ice for your nose?" Spike offered. He knew his Sire wouldn't leave him for Buffy; yes his Sire still cared for her, and Spike grew to respect her during his time in Sunnydale but both vampires knew that a Slayer and Vampire were not the ideal couple. A Slayer wasn't immortal but a vampire was. Angel would spend every night wondering whether she would be coming back from patrol or Buffy would be forced to realise that she couldn't have children if she chose this path, or grow old with someone.

"Yes, please," Buffy replied with a small smile but was feeling shocked that Spike was helping her.

"What are you going to ask Angel?" Spike asked.

"If he can see a future for us…if he still loves me," Buffy answered truthfully.

"I'll be right back," Spike said and walked from the office, right into Angel.

"Hey," Angel whispered and captured Spike's lips in a gentle kiss. Spike grinned into the kiss. A gasp broke Angel away from his childe.

"Angel?" Buffy gasped out, shock and hurt in her green eyes.

"Buffy?" Angel whispered before looking down at his blue eyed childe.

TBC…

AN: It will get better, not so much Buffy bashing now…you will find out the reason she has come in the next chapter, all will be explained! LOL! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Not beta'd yet!**

**Chapter Three**

_**Last Time:-**_

"What are you going to ask Angel?" Spike asked.

"If he can see a future for us…if he still loves me," Buffy answered truthfully.

"I'll be right back," Spike said and walked from the office, right into Angel.

"Hey," Angel whispered and captured Spike's lips in a gentle kiss. Spike grinned into the kiss. A gasp broke Angel away from his childe.

"Angel?" Buffy gasped out, shock and hurt in her green eyes.

"Buffy?" Angel whispered before looking down at his blue eyed childe.

00000

"Angel, what is going on here?" Buffy asked while looking at the two vampires.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" Angel asked, he would only answer when he knew why she was here, this was his home, his family and he didn't need anyone to ruin it, not even Buffy someone who he loved. And he did love her, he always would.

"I came to talk to you, and I find that you have a son, and a grandson, and now I find out that you are with SPIKE!" Buffy shrieked.

"Who I am with is none of your business, my son and grandson are also MY business, you will do to remember that," Angel growled as he gave Spike a small shove towards the kitchen, his mate took the hint and walked over to the kitchen and disappeared inside.

"None of my business! I think that if you had told me when all this happened then I would have tried to accept it, be happy for you, even if you are with Spike!" Buffy said honestly, Angel could see the pain within her green eyes but knew that she was being truthful.

"Buffy, I understand where you are coming from, but you have moved on and to be honest we haven't exactly being friends since I've being in LA," Angel said clearly.

"I get that, I do, but what if something happened to you and Connor needed help, or Spike did? For the sake of the world we need to have some level of trust between us," Buffy said looking at the vampire.

"Why are you here?" Angel asked while sighing, he could sense Chris and Connor hiding at the top of the stairs and Spike was listening at the kitchen door.

"I came here to talk to you, however I also think that now you also have to do some explaining," Buffy said folding her arms across her chest.

"I'll explain what I can to you," Angel said nodding, it was fair to explain something to her.

"Okay," Buffy said smiling slightly. Angel led her over to the sofa and they sat down.

"I'll explain Connor first," Angel started, "Wolfram and Hart, which is an evil law firm, brought back Darla, my sire, to try and turn me evil. Darla was brought back human though, a dying human and I tried to save her but they brought Drusilla in who turned her into a vampire. I went off the deep end for a while and eventually ended up sleeping with her, this was before the whole Key business with Dawn, months later Darla comes here, she was pregnant."

Buffy nods taking it all in, Darla being back was a shock…however strangely enough she wasn't shocked that he slept with her. Darla and Angel had spent over 100 years together; it was bound to be that even with a soul Angel would have some feelings towards her.

"We found out that the baby she was carrying had a soul, and was a boy, however closer to the time when she was going to give birth an old enemy of mine and Darla's showed up, one Daniel Holtz. Holtz was an 18th century English vampire hunter who chased myselfand Darla through much of Europe and North Africa. He had connections to an elite order of Inquisitors within the Roman Catholic Church and an army at his command. We retaliated by attacking Holtz's family, raping his wife and killing her and their infant son. As a finishing touch, we turned his remaining daughter into a vampire.

Holtz relentlessly chased us across two continents, even capturing me twice but both times I got away. After a while Holtz seemed to give up but after a time, a demon named Sahjhan came to him and offered him a chance for revenge. Holtz was placed in a state of mystical suspended animation, and reawakened when darl was pregnant with Connor. However instead of coming after me he decides to go after the baby Darla carries.

Darla gave birth to Connor by sacrificing herself, before she did she told me that Connor was the only good thing we had done together, she was right," Angel continued.

"She gave up her life for Connor's?" Buffy asked. She realized then that vampires were capapble of feeling emotions like humans do, they could love someone without a soul.

"Yes, she had grown to care about Connor when he was inside of her," Angel explained.

"What happened then?" Buffy prompted.

"Shortly after Connor's birth, Holtz arranged for Wesley to kidnap Connor. He was able to convince Wesley by using a prophecy that we thought may have being connected to Connor. The line was 'And the father shall kill the son'. Out of devotion to Holtz, Justine, who was helping him, abducted Connor and slit Wesley's throat. Holtz and Justine planned to keep Connor for themselves and raise him as their own. Howver Lilah Morgan's men and myself ambushed Holtz's truck, forcing them to pull over and they were surrounded by Lilah's armed gunmen, after some confrontation between us all Sahjhan threatened to swallow all of them into portal leading to Quor'Toth, "the darkest of the dark worlds", but at the last minute Holtz shoved Justine to the ground, and leapt into the hellish portal with Connor," Angel said sadly, that night still haunted him.

" Connor grew up in Quor'Toth, where time moves faster than on Earth. Eventually Connor found a way to return to Earth after years in his world but mere days here, he returned," Angel finished.

"Wow, so much happened…if you don't mind me asking, how did your grandson come into the world?" Buffy asked, thinking back the baby was adorbale.

"Connor and his husband Chris were able to have a baby, because an Angel of Destiny stepped in and made ti so Connor could get pregnant," Angel said, he wouldn't tell Buffy who Chris was though. That really was not any of her business.

"Congratulations," Buffy said while smiling radiently at him. She was taking it all better than he had thought.

"Thanks, now Spike," Angel said while preparing himself.

"It was after Connor had gone to San Fransicso. Spike showed up, he had the chip in* and since he was family he came here, you guys didn't need him on the Hellmouth anymore, so he came here. We renewed the Mate bond and have being together ever since," Angel said giving her the cliff notes version.

"Are you happy with him?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Angel said without a doubt.

"I'm happy for you both then," Buffy said, though she would need time to get used to it she wouldn't jepordize their chance at happiness.

"What did you need to talk about?" Angel asked his former lover.

"I needed a question answering, though you just answered it for me," Buffy said smiling sadly.

"What question was that?" Angel questionned.

"If we had a future together," She whispered.

"Buffy, I do love you, I always will but we can't be together," Angel whispered to her.

"I understand that now," Buffy said smiling at him.

"Why did you need to know that?" Angel asked her, he knew that she would have needed something to bring these questions into her thoughts.

"I met someone…" She whispered.

TBC…

00000

*Season 6, he still has the chip in and Buffy would have being brought back by then…so he left in Season 6 of Buffy and arrived in LA after Connor had run to San Fransicso.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story, however I have posted the first chapter to a new story 'Shadows and Orbs, which is a CharmedHP slash story, please check it out. Thanks for the reviews and please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Last Time:-**_

"_What did you need to talk about?" Angel asked his former lover._

"_I needed a question answering, though you just answered it for me," Buffy said smiling sadly._

"_What question was that?" Angel questionned._

"_If we had a future together," She whispered._

"_Buffy, I do love you, I always will but we can't be together," Angel whispered to her._

"_I understand that now," Buffy said smiling at him._

"_Why did you need to know that?" Angel asked her, he knew that she would have needed something to bring these questions into her thoughts._

"_I met someone…" She whispered._

00000

"You met someone?" Angel asked, though his heart tightened he also felt a weight off of his shoulders.

"Yes, he's a hunter, turned out we were on the same hunt," Buffy started explaining.

"He's okay with you being a Slayer then?" Angel asked.

"Yes, he is, and he is not intimidated by it and has his own impressive list of kills," Buffy said, sometimes she felt like a newbie to the supernatural world when she was with him….yet it was also oddly comforting that he could handle her world and also protect her at times.

"I'm happy for you Buffy," Angel said sincerely, "What's his name?"

"Dean Winchester," Buffy said making Angel look at her in shock.

"What's wrong Angel?" Buffy asked paling.

"Winchester? Those hunters are legendary!" Angel said, though if anyone could handle Buffy it would be a Winchester.

"I had never heard of them before I met Dean, but Giles had," Buffy explained.

"Might be for the best, means you don't have any preconceived ideas about what he would be like or what he has done," Angel stated.

"Are you okay with this?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I am, you deserve someone who can protect you and let you go off on your own when you want to, but most of all you deserve someone who you can have children with Buffy, someone you can be with until the end," Angel whispered, Buffy's green eyes were tearing up and she leaned forward and gave Angel a hug.

"Thank you," Buffy whispered as she pulled back.

"Can I meet your son properly now?" Buffy asked. Angel nodded and Connor walked into the room, Chris slightly behind him holding his son's hand.

"Hello Connor, I wanted to apologise about how I spoke about your son," Buffy said while standing up, she knew the brunette man behind him was glaring at her though it was not as much as before. Connor however was looking at her with understanding and a little bit of anger.

"I understand why you reacted the way you did Buffy, however if you ever say anything like that about my son again I will make you beg for mercy," Connor stated honestly.

"Wait! What did you say about Luke?" Angel questionned his son, son-in-law, and Ex.

"I said something about Darla and Luke, however I thought he was Connor," Buffy explained.

"And then Connor punched her," Chris added with a smirk in the blonde slayers direction.

"What?" Angel exclaimed looking at his son.

"I deserved it Angel," Buffy said quickly with a steady voice.

"Can I come out now?" Spike's voice whined from the kitchen. Everyone gave a laugh as Angel went and pulled his mate from the kitchen.

"So you got yerself a fella," Spike stated.

"Yeah, and so did you," Buffy cracked with a smile.

"That I did," Spike said while looking at Angel. Buffy smiled, Chris and Connor had settled on the sofa and Connor was wrapped in Chris's string arms. Angel and Spike were stood nearby, Angel holding one of Spike's pale hands gently within his larger one.

"I'm going to go now," Buffy announcec making both couples look at her.

Connor and Chris shook her hand while Spike gave her a tentive hug, Angel and Buffy hugged before she left the building after bidding everyone a Happy Christmas.

The next day a warm glow could be seen from the windows of the Hyperion Hotel, inside was a table set with a Christmas dinner and all the trimmings, a group of people sat around the table, a man with dark hair and another with light hair were fussing over a baby who sat their giggling. Two brunette men were sat together while talking, holding hands on the table top. Two brunette women were laughing as the last men in the room sang a Christmas Carol off key.

_Some people come into our lives  
to cast a steady light  
upon our path and guide our every step  
their shining belief in us  
helps us to believe in ourselves._

**The End**

**00000**

The Poem used at the end is from the poem 'Some People' written by Flavia Weedn.


End file.
